Ten Hours
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: A different take on the episode Brain Drain based on a conversation on Lone-Momo's art on deviant art with the ending based on a image by Darkj3 on deviant art. SLASH CxB LIME!


09/24/10

**CxB Week**

**Fanfiction Friday**: Drawing based on any LOSH fanfiction featuring our pairing or fanfiction based on a drawing of our pairing.

Some time ago I was reading the comments on lone-momo's LOSH fanart called 'Brainiac Five Doodles' on Deviantart. Sadly the image and conversation is gone from dA but it's still in her sketch blog. Anyway the lono-momo and a commentator named Raccuun were going back and forth and Raccuun brought up the idea of 'Alignment sex'. At first I laughed, not able to imagine it. How could anyone hold crazy Brainy still, or make him stop talking, long enough so sex can occur? But then, it took over my mind and this is the result. Thank you Raccuun! The ending is also based on a picture by Darkj3.

Can someone explain to me how to post links in here? Otherwise you can find the links for the pictures in this story on Deviant art as well.

10 Hours

It had been a couple of days since Brainy had left the lab and Superman's concern had soon turned to worry. The few times his friend had come out of the lab he barely said a word and acted strangely, tearing equipment from the walls before returning to the lab with barely a glance at the other people he would encounter.

At first Superman had wanted to call in the others for reinforcement when he confronted his cyborg friend but decided against it. He didn't want to make Brainy feel ganged up on by so many people and, if he was honest, he wanted to help Brainy on his own. To, hopefully, make him smile.

The desire, though genuine, seemed to come from a place in Superman's heart that he couldn't identify. When he tried to find the reason, he first assumed it had been guilt over how he had treated Brainy recently.

Sometimes he still stared at Brainy's arm, amazed that it had grown back, but most of all ashamed that it had been his fault that it had been blown off in the first place. There were many times he berated himself up about not realizing that Brainy had been in danger sooner and stopping Drax from beating on his friend for information about that strange teleportation device from the museum. Worst of all, cold fear still struck his entire being when he remembered the cold shell of Brainy's body in his arms along with the torment that his friend was gone forever and the haunting knowledge that it as all his fault.

The guilt reaffirmed Superman's desire but it wasn't the source. None that less, he had plenty of time to think about it _after_ he talked with Brainy.

Raising his hand to knock on the lab door, Superman was surprised when it suddenly opened, instinctively stepping back.

Walking past Superman, Brainy didn't acknowledge the other boy's stare. Making his way across the hall he ripped off the panel and went back into his lab, ignoring the attempt to get his attention.

When the door closed again, Superman almost reconsidered his thought about getting help. Rebuilding his resolve, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Brainy, we need to talk."

"Go away," shouted Brainy from the other side.

"We- I'm getting a little worried about you," said Superman.

"Nothing to worry about, everything's fine here," said Brainy, but it was followed by the sound of rushing steam and something snapping. "Totally," he grunted in frustration, "fine."

The sound of something metal, possibly falling, reached the other side of the door.

"Brainy," called Superman, but when he didn't get a response he turned to the ceiling. "COMPUTO, override lock."

With the sound of locks releasing themselves, the door opened and Superman sprang forward in fear that Brainy would find a way to re-close and lock the door before he could get in. Despite his rush, he stopped in mid-step when his vision was assaulted by Brainy's project.

Whatever it was, it took up the entire center of the room. It seemed to have grown out of the floor and sprang up to the ceiling with it's massive tubes and wires. To reach it's currant size it must have eaten all of Brainy's other projects for they were viciously dissembled and thrown about all around it.

Walking forward, slower this time, Superman gazed up at it in wonder. He then realized Brainy hadn't said a word since he entered and looked around for his friend, unable to spot him.

"Brainy?"

Some of the metal was tossed to the side, Brainy emerging from underneath it with some sort of tool that looked big enough to be a weapon.

"Now is not a good time, Superman."

Walking by him yet again, Brainy placed his tool to the side and went towards the monstrous project, which almost looked like an egg shaped house.

Despite the obvious dismissal, Superman wasn't leaving.

"What is it?"

"I don't have time to explain properly. Come back in ten hours and three minutes," said Brainy, floating up to the top outer shelf that curled around the dome. Changing his hand into a tool, fastening something Superman couldn't clearly see from where he was standing.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," said Superman.

"Then you'll be standing there for ten hours, two minutes and fifteen seconds and counting," said Brainy, returning his hand to its normal shape and hopping down from the shelf. He spared Superman a glance before walking into the dome.

He couldn't remember deciding to follow Brainy, but, without instruction, his body flew into the air and into the dome just as the door closed.

"I'm not leaving."

Swinging around, Brainy's eyes were widened in a look Superman hadn't seen on his face before, especially when looking at him, one of pure terror.

Though Superman had no idea what "sprock" meant, the way Brainy hissed it with the same tone and expression his school mates did when something bad or painful happened was enough of an indication.

Rushing past him, Brainy tried to open the door only to hiss that word again when it wouldn't budge.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"If we're trapped I can easily-" began Superman, reaching for the door but froze when Brainy grabbed his wrist. His heart did a funny little jig in his chest, similar to what it did when he was scared someone had discovered his secret. Yet it was different, more intense, and Brainy already knew his secret, knew more about him then he did. Why did he suddenly feel so nervous?

"I _have_ to be trapped in here," said Brainy, keeping hold of Superman's wrist and looking the other boy in the face for the first time in days. "And if you open that door I won't be able to go through the sequence in order to re-lock it in time."

"I don't understand," said Superman, hoping his face didn't show how there was so much more to it then he let on. "Why do you have to be in here?"

"Like I said before, I don't have enough time to explain properly but, shortly, I will be going through the Coluan alignment and since I've separated from the hive mind it's different for me then other Coluans. For ten hours I will be unpredictable, aggressive and quite possibly incoherent. There's no way to know how I'll react to another person so since you're trapped in here with me you can't allow me to see you," said Brainy, slightly faster then his normal rate of speech. "Understand?"

"But you know I'm here," said Superman, vaguely wondering if Brainy could feel how fast his heart was beating through his hold on his wrist.

"I am unlikely to remember that once the alignment starts," said Brainy.

Through the little, upside down triangle window on the door, a red light began to flash into the dome.

"Which is any moment now," said Brainy, releasing Superman's wrist.

"Brainy, even if you don't remember, just- just know that I'm here for you okay?" asked Superman, hoping it didn't sound as stupid out loud as it did in his head, but he couldn't let this happen without giving his friend some sort of reassurance.

With a slight upturn of his lips, Brainy smiled at Superman, making the kryptonian's heart jig again.

The red light stopped flashing and the effect was almost immediate. Smile fading from Brainy's face, his eyes almost seemed to slower dull to a dimmer version of their earlier brilliance.

For a moment, Superman wanted to ask what was wrong but, remembering Brainy's warning, quickly moved out of Brainy's line of version.

There was a long time that Brainy just stood perfectly still, staring at nothing. Just when Superman began to think the alignment had somehow fried Brainy's, well, brain his friend's body seemed to give a spastic jerk and, as if unsure of his own actions, he began to walk in circles in the center of the dome. It almost looked like he was pacing in thought, but such an indication was missing from his face.

At first Superman tried to stay out of Brainy's vision by staying just behind him, since pacing was fairly predictable but he soon learned that, like Brainy had said, his friend was unpredictable.

In Brainy's twentieth or fiftieth round of pacing, Superman had in all honesty lost count, he stopped in mid-step in swung around so fast that the 21st centaury hero had to speed over to the side to keep from being seen. Still oblivious to the other boy's presence Brainy moved around erratically going from pacing, to running around in a almost skipping fashion, to falling to the ground and rolling around as if he was on fire.

The cyborg seemed to be doing everything in his power to make it hard for Superman to stay out of sight. Not even hovering around the ceiling was safe with him rolling around and, later, doing cartwheels and laying on the ground mumbling to himself in a way Superman couldn't understand even with super hearing.

There was no telling how much time had past but after laying on the ground, Brainy sprung up and ran around in a panicked fashion before going to the middle of the dome and sitting down.

Actually it was less like sitting and more like plopping, as if Brainy's legs had just decided to stop working.

Staying behind the Coluan, Superman watched him as his entire being seem to curl into himself. He began to worry when Brainy's arms wrapped around his small frame in a self hug and his entire being began to shiver. It didn't take long for his super hearing to detect the fact that Brainy was whimpering.

Was he in pain?

Superman began to move forward but held himself back, remembering Brainy's words. He wasn't supposed to let Brainy see him.

But really, what was the worst that could happen?

It wasn't like Brainy could hurt him and the worst thing Brainy had done so far is be random and act rather, well, silly.

What if there was something he could do to help Brainy?

Chewing on his lips and ringing his cape in his hands, Superman argued with himself; listening to Brainy's instructions versus listening to his instincts. Normally he would trust Brainy's instructions; his friend knew more about the future, their enemies and, really, knew more about Superman then Superman knew about himself.

But this wasn't a normal instance.

Striding forward Superman kneeled beside his friend and placed a hand on the small shoulder.

"Brainy?"

Slowly Brainy turned, looking at Superman, his eyes seeming bigger then normal. They almost appeared to be filled with water, shining slightly as magenta locked with blue.

Superman couldn't believe he had left Brainy alone for this long.

Making another noise akin to a whimper, Brainy fully turned his body, falling against Superman's chest, wrapping his arms around him and buried himself there.

This hadn't been too much of a surprise for Superman. He had been expecting a normally unexpected reaction, but he was taken aback by how well Brainy fit against him. He wrapped his arms around the Coluan, further astounded by how comfortably they fitted around the small frame.

It felt nice.

When Superman's arms moved around him, Brainy ceased whimpering, almost moving deeper into the taller boy's arms.

Smiling at the knowledge that he was providing at least some comfort, Superman ran his hands up and down Brainy's back in gentle circles.

Letting out a little sigh, Brainy brought back his arm that had been wrapped around Superman's stomach so he could rest his hand on top of the other boy's crest. He moved upwards in Superman's arms and kissed his cheek.

That Superman definitely hadn't been expecting. He pulled back a little to look at him but was instantly met by Brainy's lips on his own, kissing him.

Before Superman fully realized what he was doing he found himself kissing back. He pulled Brainy closer, a hand finding a way into his hair as his lips caressed the soft lips below his own.

It was when Brainy made a little noise that Superman realized what he was doing. How could he take advantage of Brainy like this? He tried to pull back but Brainy held onto him, his lips insistent.

Careful not to hurt him, Superman gently pushed Brainy back.

"Brainy-"

Not listening, Brainy grabbed the top of his red, outside his clothes, underwear.

The man of, literal, _steel_ couldn't remember the last time his face grew so hot so fast. He almost hit Brainy with a blast of heat vision as he grabbed onto his wrists to stop him mid tug.

"Holy cow Brainy, what are you-"

Slipping his wrists free, Brainy stood and walked away from him.

Thank goodness for his currently short attention span, Superman thought as he covered himself and brought his knees to his chest. Though that didn't solve the problem Brainy last attention caused. Spandex was tight normally; this was ridiculous.

The sound of something the wall caught Superman's attention and he looked back up to see Brainy facing the opposite wall with a leg up at if he had kicked an invisible enemy. When Brainy put his foot back down he saw that he was missing his shoe.

The other shoe hit the wall and landed near the first when Brainy kicked out his other leg. He then turned back to Superman, pulling his shirt off.

It was suddenly very hard to breath. Superman tried to will the heat building within him away, to look away, to do anything but sit there and stare. Yet he couldn't imagine why he would want to do anything else.

His shirt quickly discarded, Brainy slipped off his pants, along with his underwear. He couldn't remember why he ever wore clothes before, they seemed so useless and in the way. They were practically a burden with Superman here with him.

He liked Superman's gaze on him, watching him being naked.

It dawned on him that Superman was wearing far too much.

The chamber was small; it didn't take too long for him to cross it. He kneeled in front of Superman, touching his knees and they moved aside for him. Moving closer, he sat between his legs and traced the S with his finger.

Superman forgot how to swallow when Brainy took off all of clothes, almost passed out when he started to walk towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off him, silently obeying him when he touched his knees; moving them apart for him. Shivers ran down his spine when Brainy ran his finger along his chest. His hands twitched, rising up to touch Brainy but they stopped just short of his hips.

Something in the back of his mind told him to stop; that this was wrong.

Brainy took hold of his hands and raised one up, leaning his face into his palm as he held onto the other near his heart beat.

When Brainy kissed him again Superman wondered how he could have thought this was wrong.

Slowly slipping his hands from his, Brainy continued to kiss Superman as his hands went back to his chest, caressing up until he found bare skin along his collar bone. He took hold of the blue uniform and pulled; hard.

The sound of ripping clothes brought Superman back to reality. He nearly threw himself against the wall away from Brainy but his shirt was already torn in half in Brainy's hands; his cape having floated off to the side during his rush away.

Great Scott, this was like taking advantage of someone when they drunk! What was he thinking?

Was this what they called thinking with his _other _head?

Brainy looked at the material in his hands and then at Superman. Why had he moved so far away? That wasn't very fair of him.

He tossed the material aside and started for Superman again but he flew away. Was this a game? He wanted to play this game. He wanted to win!

Every time Brainy headed for Superman he went in another direction. This was simple enough; he faked one way and went into the direction Superman was going to be in. With the element of surprise he was able to knock him down and straddle him, holding his wrists above his head.

"I win."

There was no way Superman could respond except to groan. He could feel Brainy on top of him; his heat, his arousal over his own aching erection. He could feel his bare skin against his own as their chests touched.

He was only human, or something similar to it, he had limits. There was only so much he could take.

"Clark," Brainy's voice practically cooed, nuzzling his neck as he rest of him pressed against the other boy's body. "Admit that I've won."

Clark's head swam with arguments. It pounded with reasons. His body pleaded for more of the heat on top of him; for release. He thought of Brainy, of their time together, and his heart screamed for this connection.

"Y-you won," Clark croaked.

Brainy woke up feeling oddly sore. He didn't think he'd fall asleep during the alignment but he hadn't known what to expect either.

Other then the soreness he felt rather good; as if he was a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. In fact he was still surrounded by warmth and cushioned by something that was breathing and clearly not the floor of the chamber.

Slowly Brainy opened his eyes, his version blurry at first. Once it cleared he looked upwards and saw Clark, still asleep. And naked: very, very naked.

Instead of springing away in a panic, like most people would, Brainy stayed against him, simply observing him as he tried to remember what brought them there. Though he couldn't remember most of the details, he could decipher them from their currant situation.

He sat up and looks around the chamber, taking in the discarded clothes and the ripped in half blue shirt. He must have actually forced it off of Superman…

"Brainy?"

Brainy turned back to look at Clark, who was sitting up and not quit looking at him as he brought up his knees to cover himself.

The silence echoed in the chamber, the beeping of the timer like the pounding of a war drum.

"Alignment complete," Computo announced.

"Brainy," Clark tried to look up but was unable to. "I'm sorry!"

In a flash of red, Clark was gone; along with his underwear.

Brainy frowned and grabbed the closet thing to him, Superman's cape, and wrapped it around himself as he followed the red streak, not even noticing when the chamber exploded when the doors closed behind him.

Obviously not thinking about where he was going, Clark had flown outside.

Though his face grew hot, Brainy did his best to tie the cape around him.

"You're lucky I like you Clark or I'd kill you for this…"

Brainy found Clark floating a few miles above headquarters in the fetal position, rubbing his face as he called himself and idiot over and over again.

"Well your right if you thought I'd let you get away that easy."

Clark managed to look at him and blushed at the sight of him.

"One comment about the cape and I will find a way to hurt you," Brainy threatened.

Clark hesitated but, softly asked, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I currently have no reason to do that, not a valid one anyway."

"What about what I," Clark was only able to half point towards Brainy before pointing downwards. "Back there?"

"I told you hours I would be unpredictable, aggressive and quite possibly incoherent Clark," Brainy pointed out. "I can't imagine you had much choice in what I did when we were trapped together."

"I could have avoided you."

"It was a very small space."

"I could have held you back."

"I doubt you could have very long without hurting me and you wouldn't do that."

"Damn it Brainy, I took advantage of you!"

"You wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't started it."

"Brainy, that's not an excuse. You were pretty much drunk."

"But I was still me."

It was Brainy's turn to hesitate, feeling even more naked thing he had before with only the cape to shield him. He was about to expose something much more vulnerable then his flesh.

"And it was you."

Clark swallowed, "What are you trying to say?"

"Your not stupid Clark, figure it out."

His gaze locked onto Brainy, whom had his arms wrapped around himself, and wished they weren't doing this in the sky where anyone could see them. He only in his red underwear from his uniform and Brainy only in his cape; having a conversation that should be private and much more fully clothed.

Still this wasn't what Brainy told him to think about. When he could finally focus, the answer was obvious.

"You like me?"

A small chuckle escaped Brainy before he smiled at him.

"I ripped your shirt off; I think I much more then like you."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle and he flew forward, reaching out to take hold of his cape and pull Brainy closer, smiling as Brainy let him. His eyes drifted closed as he felt Brainy put arms around his neck and their lips met for a kiss; feeling as powerful and consuming as a first kiss should be. It wasn't their first kiss and it was far from their last.


End file.
